


A Night at the Opera

by Acts_of_Tekla



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acts_of_Tekla/pseuds/Acts_of_Tekla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chancellor Palpatine had many reasons for patronizing the Galaxies Opera, but the main one was simply that he enjoyed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Opera

It was hardly noteworthy that Senator Palpatine patronized the Galaxies Opera. After all, most politicians attempted to openly support the arts in some capacity (much as they openly supported education, children’s health, and everything else overwhelmingly favored by their constituents), and the higher arts were greatly valued on Naboo. That Supreme Chancellor Palpatine still regularly attended performances was more so, but only because the man himself was more prominent. Even when Emperor Palpatine retained the habit, there were many easy political explanations. Yet the Emperor’s true reason was nothing to do with any political agenda: he simply enjoyed the opera.


End file.
